redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
'''Earth '''is the home world of the Human race, and where the protagonists Parker and Alec Mason originally came from before moving to Mars. History Commonwealth Civil War Earth is the setting of Red Faction II, the Republic of the Commonwealth is a coalition of small nations from Earth (possibly Russia, Western Asia and Eastern Europe) and had hostile diplomatic relations with the Earth Defense Council, it's unknown when it was formed or why but it was an isolationist state and did not take part in the Earth Unity Act with the other 162 countries, and was therefore not a part of the Earth Defense Council. Is speculated that the Commonwealth sold weapons and supplies to the Ultor Corporation during Ultor's mining operations on Mars in exchange of technology and resources. The Commonwealth was led by General Sopot, a dictator who went to war by invading a neighbording nation called the United Republic (possibly the European Union), the war eventually led to a humanitarian crisis that later exploded into a civil war between a rebel militia inspired by the Red Faction, alongside the Red Faction there was a Squad of six super soldiers led by Crate Molov. As the war continued, the Red Faction and Molov's squad attempted to kill Sopot in the Propaganda Building in Sopot City but escaped to the Citadel. After heavy fighting on the street between the rebels and the loyalists, Molov's squad managed to track Sopot into the Citadel and one Squadmember known as Alias finally managed to corner and kill Sopot. After the death of Sopot, Crate Molov took control of the Commonwealth and declared the Red Faction a terrorist organization including Squadmembers Alias and Tangier. After they escaped, Alias and Tangier helped the weakened and leaderless Red Faction fight the remaining Commonwealth forces and discovered Molov's plan to create new NanoTech-enhanced soldiers to conquer the world. After they located the Nanotech base below Sopot's statue, Alias made his way trought Molov's soldier and killed off Repta. After following Molov trough the Lab, Shrike betrayed Molov and Tangier stole the Nanotech Cell from him and escaped. Alias killed Molov in a brief fight before the statue above the base could collapse and was then rescued by Shrike. After the Commonwealth Civil War As described in Red Faction: Guerrilla, Earth's economy has collapsed due to depletion of the planet's resources and irrational speculation about the development of Mars, which has resulted in chronic unemployment and inflation. The worsening situation on Earth led to the Earth Defense Council, the government of the whole planet (except the Commonwealth) to authorize stricter controls on Mars in order to increase production. Not much is known about the state of Earth society but the Voice of Mars news broadcasts describe many events that occurred on Earth in 2125. A rebel group called R.S.P.K. was operating in Karaganda, Kazakhstan, but the entire group was wiped out by the E.D.S. Hydra, with an initial attack launched from Earth's orbit and individual members vaporized by its weapons. The "Forced Sterilization Act" was signed in order to control population growth. According to the news broadcast, human rights lawyers were heavily against this and the decision had to be made in the Supreme Court. After it was ruled to be fine, rioting broke out outside of the Supreme Court building, resulting in several people dying and martial law to be imposed in the area. A dam in England collapsed and caused the Thames River to overflow and severely flood central London. London is said to be several meters below sea level (likely due to climate change resulting in ice caps melting) and the sea level is controlled by a complex series of dams and levies. At least 300 people died and many more were missing as a result of the incident. A passenger flight crashed in the Amazon Desert (formerly Amazon Rainforest), and over 1000 were believed to be dead. The efforts of Brazilian rescue officials to reach the crash site were hampered due to a large dust storm. A nuclear power plant in Romania experienced a severe meltdown and explosion, killing 40 people and resulting in over 100 getting radiation poisoning. This was said to be the fourth time this has happened in the previous 5 years, with other nuclear accidents occurring in Argentina, Korea, and the United States. It is said that nuclear power plants in these countries have been poorly maintained by their regional governments and still rely on antiquated technology and infrastructure. It's unknown what happened to Earth after Second Martian Revolution ended. Trivia *General Bertram Roth was convinced that political enemies inside the Council had arranged his posting on Mars in order to destroy his career, he saw the planet as a "dead-end, backwater" *Admiral Lucius Kobel was a powerful political figure on the Council and used his influence to have his designs for the largest warship ever constructed by humanity (E.D.S Hydra) approved by the Council. This also made Kobel the prime candidate to assume command of all EDF operations on Mars once the Council had lost its patience with General Roth due to his failure to eliminate the Red Faction insurgency. *Despite the Earth Defense Council's control over much of Earth, there still seem to be political separations within the organization resembling modern day nations. Argentina, Brazil, China, France, Germany, Japan, Kazakhstan, Korea, Malaysia, Peru, Portugal, Romania, Singapore, Spain, the United Kingdom, and the United States of America are all mentioned in Red Faction: Guerrilla. **A Voice of Mars news report mentions "regional governments" on Earth, which further indicates that each nation still has its own separate government, all of whom likely fall under the Earth Defense Council umbrella. ---- Category:Red Faction II Category:Locations Category:Earth